the Shy, the Bold, and the Dead!
by deadliving
Summary: Please if you don't like it don't comment it, although helpful critic is good. what if the shyest little porcupine switched lives with the most outgoing bunny ever? CHAPTER 8 is out. This story is finished
1. It worked

*I do not own Htf Mondo Media does don't flame me

**When Flaky, the shy and timid porcupine is in a whole different world from the loud, out going Cuddles. This is a story about when those worlds are altered**

Flaky wakes up under a bright red sky, sun setting over the horizon. The grey fence around her yard surprises her,

_When did I get a grey fence? Oh I'm at Sniffle's_

She walks into Sniffle's house, and stares aimlessly at the mirror hanging on the wall. Cuddles was staring back at her

"Cuddles I'm in pain and you just stare at me! Your such a FAG!" she covers her bruise from the fall with a paper towel.

Cuddles cover _his_ bruise with a paper towel.

She sticks out her tongue.

A cuddle sticks _his _tongue out.

She touches Cuddle's finger in the 'mirror'.

He touches Flaky's finger, but she feels cold glass.

With an unnatural urge, she screams, but out comes Cuddle's voice.

Giggles runs in and calmly puts her hand on Flaky's shoulder, "Don't worry Cuddles, that explosion was traumatic to me too. Don't worry, a nice romantic trip to the diner will help" Flaky stares at Giggles with a look of shock. Giggles unpleasantly returned the gaze.

_Oh Damn! Giggles are a lesbo! _

She stared at her short stubby hand and saw yellow fur. Giggles then grabbed her hand and demanded, "Do you want to go, or not!"

Flaky, still attempting to overcome the shock of her being Cuddles. "No thank you maybe la-a-a-a-a-t-err" she awkwardly moaned trying to think of good way to escape the situation. Giggles sulked away and Flaky ran upstairs to Sniffle's lab.

When she got upstairs; Sniffles lied in a pile of ashes, Disco Bear was severely burned, and she could hear her own sweet voice screaming, "Damn it your not Flaky!!!!!!!!!"

Upon hearing this, she stormed in and screamed, "Like hell you aren't me, and I'm not you" When he looked up, 'Flaky' had almost gauged out 'her' eye. "Don't do that! I want my eye when/if I get back in my body!"

"Sniffle's crap actually worked!" Cuddles chimed in.

The thing is it worked for about 4 seconds" Flaky hopelessly exclaimed, looking at the ashes were the machine once stood. She sat on the burnt ground and started to cry.

"Stop crying! I don't cry! I commit to Disco!"

"Who gave you that idea!'

Cuddles sheepishly muttered, "Disco b-b-b-b-bear"

"What do we do now?" Flaky remarked.

"I commit to –" Flaky kneed him in the shin

"Finish that sentence your dead!" she threatened

"What do we do then?" Cuddles wondered aloud

Flaky remembered how Giggles didn't happen to notice that Flaky was in Cuddles's body. She had an idea.

**The explosion, and stuff before this chapter will be explained so don't ask. this is my first story don't flame me! **

**Sorry, i dont sponsor ** disco if you like that stuff


	2. Workin out the plan

Flaky brings Cuddles down stairs. "Tell me what you see in that mirror"

"I see you and me"

"I do to except our bodies are reversed. My plan was to live our lives as each other. Although you have to be around Flippy."

"If I do, you're stuck with Giggles the entire day, fair enough?" he boldly interrupted.

"Fair enough" she replied.

Cuddles then began to describe his life, "I'm a daredevil, and I spend 23/7 with Giggles, don't eat the diner's carrot cake." Flaky only tries to imagine what goes on with Giggles _Wait, did he say daredevil! _She thought. "Flaky, care to explain your life?"

She quietly spoke, " Well, I spend a lot of time with Flippy,"

Cuddles gagged at that thought, a timid girl married to a psycho killer. "… And I'm not aloud in balloon stores and I occasionally I go to therapy. Do you understand?" Cuddles suddenly came back to reality.

" Yeah o.k, s u re" he blurted out. "See you tomorrow"

"Yeah see ya!" She quietly spoke. Almost simultaneously they thought, _What the hell do I have to do!?_


	3. Going to deal with life

**Remember my account on is GrimmsvilleCitizen **

**please remember not to comment if you do not like it ( except friendly critique)**

Cuddles slowly walks over to Flaky's house. It wasn't too big, but it seemed large to him. _Oh Shit,_ the little 'porcupine' thought aloud. He suddenly, trying to remember what Flaky would do, remembered Flaky and Flippy were happily_ dating_. He was disturbed by what else he thought; He was stuck living with _Flippy!_ PTSD therapy or not, Flippy is dangerous! The second thought that occurred to him; He (for now) was in Flaky's _girl_ body, happily _dating _Flippy, a _boy, _some 'thing' might happen that night_._ Cuddles decided to rent a condo for now.

Meanwhile, Flaky was just leaving Sniffle's house. DB came up behind her and yelled, "Cuddles the experiment worked!"

Flaky backs up cautiously, "OK pervert"

"No Cuddles, it's me Sniffles!"

Flaky tries her best to be bold and goes, "Oh then where is that pervert?"

Sniffles replies, "that perverts locked in my fridge"

"So what do we do now?" she asks.

" We wait till the Carbon Monoxide/POP's gas clears," Flaky stares at Sniffle like he's insane. "… Till the smoke clears," he croaked. "Can you get out of my house, I'm going to air it out my house."

Enjoy chapter 4


	4. the day THAT day

**Sorry for being a dickhead the website wouldn't let me on**

**Without further adew, chapter 4**

Flaky wakes up to the early morning light streaming in Cuddles' window, she got up and stretched. She looked at the wall. The thing that stood out, the calendar, had a large red circle around today. She walks up and stares at the circle. It says in big letters, BIG JUMP TODAY. Flaky just stared at it. "Shit! The jump is today!" she sighed.

Toothy blasts through the door and started spazzing out "Come on come on!!! Giggles and Flaky are still waiting!" Flaky's eyes widened as Toothy threw her Cuddles' helmet.

Later, as she stared down at the 100 or so feet drop, she chirped, "He has a death wish!" She then stares at her homemade board. _Homemade indeed,_ she thought looking at the scraggly death trap.

"I'll do it if you're to scared", Cuddles chimed in.

"Yes why don't you do it, other than the fact _you_ are in _my_ body! I don't want it broken when I get back in it!" she stubbornly squealed.

"Even if I die we come back" Cuddles smirks

"No you won't" exasperates Sniffles (in Disco Bear's body), climbing up the ladder to the suicidal dining board. "If you die, only one of you will survive."

Flaky's eyes widened. She backs up and … "Oh Fuck!" flaky screams as she drops down the slope.

**Oh fuck indeed Flaky, El tardo likes cliffhangers **

**Sorry if its crappy I had another project to do **

**Enjoy :) on to chapter 5**

**go there NAAAAAUUUUGHHHHHHH! **

**and buckets of brown are not what is**

**Please read my first X-over! Flippy fights another person**


	5. Jumping a shark, in one chapter!

**El Tardo; Sniffles will switch your brains with Lumpy's if you don't read this! **

**Sniffles; Yup I will indeed**

**Don't worry I'll give you a better story later and cookies**

Flaky landed with a thud. She looked down and to her surprise, Toothy had set up pillows at the bottom of the ramp. Upon standing, her legs gave up on her. Toothy immediatly sent for and ambulance.

At the hospital Toothy stood over her, "Are you alright Cuddles?" Flaky smiled weakly. "You know the whole Toothy-is-gay thing, is it ok I had to give you mouth-to-mouth when you fell unconcious?" She gagged and shuttered at the thought. _How will I tell Cuddles I let the gay beaver kiss his body, _she thought. Unfortunately, the thought was aloud. "If you have problems with my 'issues', you can heal yourself bitch!" As soon as Toothy shut the door, she heard the jangle of keys. _Crap, I'm stuck til Lumpy comes in the next morning_ she thought aloud. "Might as well sleep." she whispered.

Back at the ramp, Cuddles, Sniffles, and Giggles stood there. Handy and Flippy came over. Handy cheerfully chirps, "How well did my ramp work?". As soon as he glared at the blood and yellow fur scattered among peices of wood, his expression changes, "GOD DAMNIT!"

Flippy walks over and asks what happened. "Er...uh ..." Cuddles murmurs in the girliest voice possible, "Cuddles slipped and fell from the ramp and Toothy gave him mouth-to-mouth"

"It seems Toothy gives MTM when it isn't needed. You think he's gay?" Flippy sarcastically pointed out.

"SHUT THE HELL UP YOU FAGGOTS!" sceams a voice in the distance.

"You shouldn't talk about Toothy like that!" Cuddles blurts out. The others look at him like he had rabies. "What?!" he coughs out.

Thunderous clashes begin in the distance along with a chorus of baby laughs and scolding Cub comes from nowhere and falls backwards onto his butt. Splendid , running on two legs, scoops him up in his arms. "Is Cuddles here!?" Splendid frantically sputters out.

Cub's eyes light up, and his cute voice turns deep and hallow, like flipped-out Flippy's, "CUDDLES MUFT DIIIIEE!" he croaks. Cuddles looks Cub in the eye looking for weakness. His eye just spelled death and revenge. Sniffles frantically spazzes out, "But, Cuddl... and then flaky, but he, er, she! AAAAHH! Oh Shit! Flaky is in trouble!"

**Good job Sniffles. It links in with 'Cub's Revenge' (You'll see ) **

**Enjoy chapter 6**


	6. They won't believe me!

**What will happen?! **

**Guess! I dare you guys!**

"No she 's not Flaky is standing there DB. What are you blind?" Flippy cries out, pointing at 'Flaky'. Sniffles and Cuddles begin to break into a cold sweat and twitch. "What's going on Flaky?" Handy asked shyly.

Sniffles nudge him in the rib and Cuddles shyly tries to explain the experiment.

" Um, I 'm not good with stuff like this stuff. Now in Sniffles' lab, we volunteered for a brain switch up experiment, which at the time sounded like a piece of bullshit to me. So Sniffles was at the controls of the machine, and we started to feel a tingly sensation. Suddenly DB came in and started dancing, like the pervert he is. Sniffles told him to go away but he just put his hand down, and hit a button. There was a brilliant flash of light and I was under a plate of shattered glass. Flaky apparently ended up in the backyard. And, DB mysteriously ends up in the fridge." He looks at Sniffles.

" In other words, DB switched bodies with me, and Cuddles switched bodies with Flaky!" Sniffles croak.

Handy, Giggles and Flippy stare at 'DB' and 'Flaky'. Flippy calmly chimed in, "Flaky, the psycho-active drugs in the kitchen are mine."

"No, I don't do drugs!" Cuddles yelled. "I'll prove it! Things that only Cuddles would know. Toothy is gay…"

"YOU GUYS ARE GOD FORSAKELY FUCKED UP!" yells Toothy in the distance.

"Well, everyone knows that!" Giggles points out.

"Splendid is Bi and him and Toothy are dating!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP FLAKY!" Toothy screams.

"I got my bunny slippers from …" he stammers. "Lumpy's garage s-s-sale."

" I still don't believe it." Handy sarcastically said.

Cuddles turns, grabs Sniffle's hand and dashes to the Hospital.

_He's right, you know, _Evil Flippy says in the back of Flippy's mind. _It's not the same bitch I know and hate._ Flippy looks back at 'Flaky'. _Definitely no, I'm tellin' ya it is that little metrosexual bunny! _Evil Flippy complied. "Guys, I think we should at least follow them to Cuddles." Flippy persuaded the group, as he turned to leave

Meanwhile, at the hospital, Flaky wakes up and sees Cub innocently playing at the side of the bed. She reaches down to pat him on the head, he stares at her and furrows his brow. His eyes glow bright green and sparks fly from his fingers. "CUDDLEZ KILL ME! CUDDLEZ MUFFT DIE NOW!!!!!!!!" Cub lifts Flaky from the bed and begins to brighten ever so slightly until he is glowing red with vengefulness. He is ready and willing to kill her where she stands.

**This will be Cub's payback for suicide, loneliness, and death on his birthday **

**Happy Mer shit Day! 4/1/09**


	7. Final almost chapter

**What will happen?! **

**Guess! I dare you guys!**

**This will be Cub's payback for suicide, loneliness, and death on his birthday **

**Happy Mer shit Day! 4/1/09**

**This is almost the end chapter! **

**OMG WTF HTF ACDC LMAO FAP CDC **

**wait, maybe i should just get on with the story now**

**Flaky,Cuddles, Sniffles, Handy, and Flippy; LIKE, NO SHIT! **

**Deadliving; ok! Mer, you stupid motherf...**

Cub brought his face to Flaky's terrified face. They both fall onto the glossy floor. Cub bounce once and skids to a halt a foot away from Flaky. "Your Flaky! Heh yep!" he claps playfully. Splendid shoots through the door and scoops up the tot in his arms. Cub begins to scorch his fur, making Splendid drop him instantly. "I thought you Dead! You incul fukker!"

"Hey! Where'd you get that language lil baby!" Splendid demands.

"I live with my dad, my mom dissapeerdeded unexpectedly, and I live next to Lumpy. What did you think, ditz!" Cub laughs.

Cuddles, Handy, and Flippy enter the room to see Lumpy lying in a pool of blood, 'Cuddles' hiding behind the bed, Splendid tending to his burns while argueing with a glowing Cub. "Remember! Commit to Disc..."

Cub turns his head and lunges at 'Flaky'. "You KILL ME YOU WILL DI!" He bigins jumping up and down on his chest, each bounce pushing his organs farther out of his body. Flaky, Sniffles, Handy, and Flippy try to catch the bouncing baby boy.

Suddenly, a knock on the door stops everyone in the middle of what they were doing. Pop walks in, while lighting his pipe, and casually. He casually bellows, "Well Cub wasn't in his crib, so I suspected he was here. How was the little rascal? Was he as big a hassle as you though..." He opens his eyes and looks at the scene unfolding before him. 'WHAT THE FUCK!" he shouts.

Cub climbs off of Cuddles and walks slowly towards his father. "Daddy!" He flys over to a stunned Pop. Pop ducks at this and Cub slams into Toothy, knocking his head off.

"You dukeddeded! YOU NO DUCK WHEN I KILL!" Cub shouts angrily.

Splendid leans over to Flaky, and Cuddles. "I know this sounds strange but I know what happened. I'll distract Cub, you two and Sniffles need to make a mad dash to My lair, I have a brain switch machine from before you had one! Sniffles will go to his lab to get DB and meet you to there. OK?!"

Both Cuddles and Flaky hear this and nod their heads simultaniously. Sniffles comes up to Splendid and asks, "Do they know the plan?" Splendid nods and stands up and walks to the bedside and pulls a packet of coffee out of a hidden pocket. Handy looks up from the floor and his pupils dialate.

"HOLY SHIT! SPLENDID HAS COFFEE!" he yells. Handy,Flippy, Sniffles, Cuddles, and Flaky run out the door inconspicuously. Pop is still ducking from Cub's laser vision, then Cub looks at Splendid's Coffee bag.

"Whuz coffee?!" he asks.

"Its awesome! and tasty!" Splendid lies.

Splendid throws the bag in Mid-air, sending coffee grounds into the air they breath...

______________________________________-Meanwhile-___________________________________________________________________

"You ready Guys?" Flippy asks through the glass. Flaky smiles shakily.

"Yeah, Never better!" she lies.

Cuddles leans over the seat and tips his head towards Flaky's ear and whispers, "Remember, we will always be best friends. No matter who we date or make friends with! Friends for ever!"

"Ok, friend forever!" she chirps.

"Handy pull the switch!" a frozen Disco Bear mumbles. He reaches to pull the switch, and realizes he doesn't have arms and grumbles.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMR! Why do you guys make me do these kind of jobs!" he moans. Handy just murmurs and uses his mouth to pull the lever down.

DB laughs. "Handy's a gay washing machine!"

"Hey, what does that mean!?" Handy shouts

"Look what you have in your mouth..."Disco bear silences as the 100 kilowatts pass through his body. Static flies of of Flaky's quill, illuminating the room in an electric blue hue. Thoughts of 'the War' ring through his mind and his eyes begin to turn green.

"Hello Gay washing machine..." Evil Flippy cackles with a grin spread wide across his face.

"Again, I don't get this joke! don't you recall that... wait, Flippy, you're not Flippy are you?!"

"No..." Flippy grabs Handy by the back of the neck and slams his head repeatedly into the lever, pulling tiny chunks of his head out each time.

He then turns intently towards the glass.

Flaky and Cuddles have stopped sparking and are climbing out of their chairs.

Flippy bursts through the glass, bowie knife in hand, yelling, "Die Mother fucker, Die!" He pulls Flaky into a strangle hold. She tries to scream, but Flippy tightens his grip. "Not this time, you bitch!" Cuddles, still dazed from the shock, looks over to see Flippy choking Flaky unmercilessly.

"Oh shit!" Cuddles yells. He grabs a conveniently placed bucket of water. Flaky's face turned blue, and blood slipped from her mouth and she pleaded softly, "Flippy, i know you can hear me some where insi..." she begins to convulse and bleed from the mouth. They are both suddenly doused in a fury of cold water. Flippy snaps back and looks around at everyone. Handy had a lever sticking through his severly mutilated head, Flaky was gasping for breath and choking on her blood, and the other three just stared at him, as usual.

"Who wants to check on Cub?", Flaky croaks.

**That was too fuckin long!**

**About the coffee, it is piosonous to almost all small animals, except bears!**

**only one more chapter until my first story is over! **

**Flaky;Well finally! It's been like, a month!**

**Handy; and I had to die!? and why do you think all beavers are gay!? **

**Splendid; and I had to suffer dying by coffee!**

**Flippy; And I almost killed Flaky **

**Cub; And You made funny uv mommy! YOU MUST DIE!**

**Me; Just shut up! Mer frikkin motherfu...**

**:o**


	8. Final chapter As Usual

**:o**

**the final chapter**

**FOR NOW **

**enjoy the final chapter of The Shy, The Bold and, The Dead.**

**2 days after the incident in Splendid's Lab, and Cubs incident at the hospital,**

Flaky stepped out her front door, it was a peaceful day. Giggles was throwing rocks at the door of Lumpy's trash truck, a steaming mad Handy was jumping up and down,Mer and Sniffles were conversing about genetics, Disco Bear was being arrested for charges of disturbing the peace, Mime was smeared against the ground. All was usual. Suddenly a purple flash flew by. It stopped and flew back to Flaky. It was Toothy holding a dying Splendid in his arms.

"Hi Flaky! This superhero buisness is easy!"

Splendid gasped with his dying breath, through his teeth, "Just get me back to the tree house, pronto!"

"Alright!" He shoots off, leaving a small trail of blood. Flaky laughs a bit before closing the door. Flippy was already making pancakes in the kitchen.

"Is it ok if we forget the entire incident? " Flippy asked quietly. Flaky stared at the pancakes for a moment, then quietly responded.

"Ok, if its fine with you." Flippy just sort of glanced over his shoulder at her.

"Alright. so, its forgotten... alright." he groans. The kitchen silences, even the bacon and pancake's sizzle toned down to a fizzle. The air was warm and they just sort of ignored the ackward silence.

A soon as the silence begins, it is ended in a crash. Cuddles, his skateboard, and helmet crash through the window, and land on the table, which procedes to collapse. He, dazed and confused, tries to stand up. "Hey Flaky, you gotta' try it some time." He falls over. Flaky walks over and helps him stand.

"Same old Cuddles, as usual." She says sarcastically. He looks at the wall and then at the carnage all over the dining room. He smiles a bit, then quickly leaves the same way he had entered. Flippy just shrugs and goes back to cooking. Flaky kicks the rubble over, making a small pathway. She went to take a nap.

_Cuddles and Flippy were dancing through a meadow, they spot her sitting down in front of a lake, waves lapping at her feet in the lake water. Flippy elbows Cuddles in the stomach, running towards Flaky. Cuddles leaps onto Flippy's head, and jumps into the lake, Flippy close behind. Bubbles rise to the top of the lake. Eventually the bubbles stop, and Flippy and Cuddles corpses rise to the surface. As the bloody water pools around her ankles, Flaky stands up and begins to walk away. Four cold and clammy hands grab at her_...

Flaky wakes up screaming, She looks around, and sighs. Only a dream. Cuddles and Flippy stood at the bedside.

"What are you two staring at?"

"I was wondering if you would want to come to the amusement park with me, then Flippy asked if he could go along with us, so do you want to go with us to the theme park to ride 'SIN OF DEATH'?"

Flaky frowned and said, ''No thanks, I'm going back to bed'' but that didn't stop Cuddles from dragging her out of bed.

"It'll be fun!" said Flippy and Cuddles as they drag Flaky to the car_. Another adventure, with my two best friends,_ Flaky thought...

**That is the end.**

**You can continue it if you like, I just was to fuckin' lazy to include important things.**

**I'm sorry it ended so early.**

**I honestly encourage you if you'd like to to finish or make a sequel.**

**Oh well. R&R and enjoy the rest of FanFic-dom.**

**;^P** ;^(


End file.
